User blog:Cokedragon/Presenting Back In Action: Alien Universe
I have finally re-acquired Pivot and have gotten back into working with .stks. It's been years and years since the last time I did (as a matter of fact, two years ;) for those, if any of you, who watched the old series) work on Ben 10: Alien Universe. The abrupt cancellation of the series was uncalled for, and I didn't leave off on the right foot. Towards the end of the series, I stopped using annotations altogether, so the series was hard to follow and many noted the fact in the comments on my old videos (that, and the fact that most .stks that I used were from the first season and they were my crappy first attempts that I never re-modeled). But that stops now. To show that I'm back with Pivot and ready to work on Ben 10: Alien Universe 's proper series finale (which is likely to be at the end of either season 2 or 3), I present the Back In Action series. It's a series where I go back to old projects and bring them back to life from my YouTube channel. For now, Back In Action's first season will focus on bringing back Alien Universe, tallying up the total number of episodes for Alien Universe to at least 36 episodes. I don't have any further plans for Back In Action, since there really wasn't anything else on my channel, but in the case that Omni-Revolution doesn't kick off being animated by a friend, I will try and animate on my own after Back In Action: Alien Universe concludes and Back In Action: The Story of Hex (see Ben 10: The Story of Hex). So that would mean Omni-Revolution will not appear for awhile if the current Pivot animator doesn't complete the goal of finishing the animation by tonight at midnight (school season's a-coming). Back In Action: Alien Universe is a work-in-progress. My stage in development is re-making all the .stks and doing test animations with them. Back In Action: Alien Universe, I should note, is not just about making new episodes for Alien Universe, though. I will start from the beginning of the series and re-animate episodes 1-16, adding more sense and annotations to them to the expand the story to a place where the series can be loved even more by old fans and new fans alike. Tuesday-Thursday of this week, I'll be away on vacation (took my dad long enough xD), so it's not entirely likely (and just the same, not entirely unlikely) that I'll be doing any .stk-work during that period of time. Expect Back In Action: Alien Universe ''to appear mid-next month (I have to start worrying about school soon), the earliest, and late October, the latest. I'll probably have a definitive air date by September 5th. '''TL;DR: Ben 10: Alien Universe, my old series, will be back, I'll be re-animating every episode and animating the 2 seasons of "lost episodes", due for premiere starting next month, the earliest.' Category:Blog posts